Netherlandish Invasion
by XD003
Summary: This is based on a true  Minecraft  event, mostly. Four friends go mining around in caves and stumble across a mysterious cavern. When they open it, they literally unleash "Hell on Earth".


Nether-land Invasion

"And there, that's the final one." A loud crumbling noise was heard as my shiny, yet broken down, Iron Pickaxe struck the serene blue-colored Diamond Ore in front of me. I picked up the Diamond that dropped from the brick and put it in my storage backpack. It was nearly full, packed with lots of Cobblestone, Redstone, Iron Ore, Coal, my various tools, and now a bit of Diamond. I searched through my inventory to see how much I obtained, sure it was at least 5. Upon closer inspection, It seemed that I only had two. '_Damn,_' I thought '_not enough for a Diamond Pickaxe._' I closed up my backpack and put it back behind me, trudging my way through the mine my 3 friends and I had created. On my way back to the meeting area of the mine, I had to travel past lava pits. Those were a pain, but not all that hard. I pulled out a bit of cobblestone and made a bridge back across the lava. It was quite easy to get lost in mines, but if one was smart enough, they mentally cartograph the area and landmark certain areas, which is exactly how I was able to make it back to the meeting area. When I arrived, I was the only one there. The others must have still been exploring. I sat down on a nearby stone and fell into thought. Minutes of silence passed by like nothing.

"Yo, guys!"

I groaned and opened my eyes at the voice; it definitely came from Ron. I pulled myself off the rock and pulled out a mobile transmitter and turned the volume up a bit more to hear what he had to say. It better've been important – he ruined my little nap.

"Hey, guys, get over here! I think I found something!" The radio crackled out with Ron's voice, after that the feed went out. Before I stood up, I pulled out a tracking device and looked for where Ron was. Once it picked up the location, I followed it.

I darted calmly through the winding tunnels we made, heading towards where the blip was on the device. I passed by torches placed on the walls, and gravel piled up in large sums – I'd have to come back and dig those up at a later time. There's always something behind Gravel, no matter what, whether it's Coal or Iron.

It took a few minutes, but I finally reached the source of the blip, and Ron was in front of me, as well as the others two who were with us.

To the left of Ron was Alex, but he prefers if everyone called him Mugendai (He has an infinite obsession with Infinity). His blond hair was peaking out under his helmet. On normal occasions he would leave it hanging outward, but when mining, he normally tucked it into his helmet. He was also quite tall, about 5'12 in height. Currently he was holding a Diamond Pickaxe in his hand (Lucky bastard.)

To the right of Ron was Jacob, a man with messy brown hair. He too was a bit tall, but about my height. He has a nickname, Phrawger, but he doesn't seem to care what name people call him by. In his hand at that moment he was holding an Iron Shovel, so I'll assume he was digging out gravel or dirt.

And then there was Ron himself. He was the tallest of us all, standing at, at least, 6 feet. He was fully protected with Iron Armor protecting all parts of his body, and basically none of his clothing underneath could be seen. In his hands he was holding an Iron Pickaxe, but sticking out of his pockets was an Iron Shovel, very broken down. He seemed to be looking at the wall ahead of him, which was completely decked out with Obsidian.

Of all of us, I was the first to speak. "So, this is what you called us down here for? To see an Obsidian Wall?" Every way I looked at it, it was just a plain and ordinary Obsidian Wall. Nothing special about it.

Ron turned around to face me, "You don't understand, do you Andrew." He looked back at the wall, crossing his arms and tilting his head. "Do you know how far down we are?"

All of us pondered it for a moment, but then it hit us.

"Wait a second," Mugendai said, "We can't be more than 20 feet below Sea Level. Lava isn't this high up, so that means…"

"…this Obsidian wasn't formed by the combination of Lava and Water." Jacob concluded Mugendai's statement.

"Exactly." Ron stated, as he put his head back in a straight position. He walked forward a few steps, then turned around to face the three of us. "And as for why I called you down here, not only did I not want to horde this discovery all for myself, but I need someone with a Diamond Pickaxe to break down this wall." He then turned and pointed at Mugendai. "And that is where you'd come in, I presume."

Mugendai chuckled a bit, almost as if it was an "lol", then proceeded to twirl his Pickaxe in his hand. "Well, since nobody else here has one, I guess there's no other option, now is there?" He walked casually over to the wall of Obsidian, and started picking away at it, trying to pry it out of place. The rest of us sad down and shared what loot we found while Mugendai mined. Obsidian took forever to mine out, so we had tons of time to spare.

About 30 minutes passed before Mugendai actually made a dent in the Obsidian Wall so we could walk through it. Once it was open enough, we walked through it and down that hallway. It was amazing, torches were all laid out already along the dark purple walls, but as we got deeper, the light started fading. Once we reached a certain point, we saw a block we never saw before. It sort of looked like pyrite, but it emitted a strong light. I walked over to it, pulled out my Iron Pickaxe and struck it. In one strike it collapsed instantly like glass did and became a powdery dust. The others laughed a bit at what happened. "You didn't see a thing." I said in a shifty voice, as I scooped up the dust and put it into a little bag, and then stored it in my backpack. We continued walking down the hallway when I finished.

It took us a few more minutes, but we finally reached the end of the tunnel, and in front of us was another new, weird block. This broke instantly when Mugendai took his Diamond Pick to it. There were two layers of the new reddish block. Once the final brick was struck, we looked around the chamber which as hidden behind the wall. It was quite large, and filled with those red and yellow blocks from earlier. There was also fire burning on the red blocks, which I call "Firestone". In the center of the room were pillars of Firestone (with fire at the top of them) and a stairway. At the top of the stairway was a sort of rectangular archway of Obsidian blocks. Inside those obsidian blocks seemed to be a purple, see-through substance. We were about to get closer to inspect the room and that strange device, but suddenly the ground started shaking violently.

"The hell?" Ron said, looking around, "An earthquake, here!"

Jacob instantly grabbed onto a and shouted "Quick, everyone grab hold to something, now!" There were no places to hide in case stuff fell from the ceiling, so we complied with the order.

During the earthquake, we heard strange wailing noises coming from the room we were in; they sounded like an infant. However, we couldn't figure out where the sound was coming from. The earthquake continued for a few more minutes, till a bright flash of light illuminated the room, blinding us all.

The light faded and the earthquake finally stopped. We all let go of what we were holding onto and looked around. It seemed as if we were all okay, nobody seemed injured or anything. We wanted to go explore that contraption in the center of the room, but we heard loud moaning and wailing sounds coming from all over – it sounded like Zombies. We decided to check this out later, and left the chamber.

Once we arrived back at the first room in this winding cave system, Jacob went ahead of us to go check on what was up with the noises we heard earlier. We all agreed with it and he went on his way. Ron then asked us, "So, are we finished here?" He was already walking back up the stairs we made to get down here, then turned and looked back at Mugendai who was inspecting the walls.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied, looking back through my backpack, taking note of how little space I had left. "We mined this place dry from this run through." I followed Ron back up the stairs and looked over at Mugendai, who was digging his way through a wall, probably trying to find more Iron or something. "You coming, Mugendai, or are we leaving you behind?"

Mugendai turned around and answered "Yeah yeah, I'm coming." I nodded and continued following Ron, with Mugendai right behind me. We made it up three stairs before Mugendai stopped in his tracks and remained motionless.

"Uhm, guys?" He said with a bit of confusion in his voice. We turned around and looked at him, wondering what he wanted. "I may be going nuts or something, but, what's wrong with the sky? Why is it so… red?" He asked, very perplexed. Ron and I shrugged, then looked up at the sky, noticing it was, indeed, red.

"Well that's… odd." Ron said, blinking a few times. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get a clearer view. The three of us were about to dart up the stairs, until we saw Jacob rushing _down_ the stairs in a frenzy.

"Guys!" he shouted, almost out of breath, pointing towards the exit, "There's something weird going on out there, go look!" The four of us then darted back up the stairs and out into the open air – boy was that a large mistake.

The second we exited the mine, the whole sky was red. There was no sun, not even any clouds, just red for miles. In every direction we looked there was stuff on fire; trees, grass, even sand were on fire. Water was starting to evaporate before our very eyes!

Oh, and did I forget to mention: there were these weird mutated Pig Zombies all around us, all holding Gold Swords. They didn't come after us, but they were making this weird noise that sounded like groaning. But that wasn't the real threat. No, that came from above us. We discovered this when we heard what sounded like the whimpering of an infant from behind us. When we turned around, we saw a swarm of these ghostly-looking creatures. Once we looked at them, they all opened their eyes and mouth, and fired a fireball at us.

"Duck!" We all said, and instantly dropped to the ground. Luckilly, the fireball hit the shoreline. But the damage it did was explosive. It took out a large chunk of sand and dirt, igniting stuff around and inside the blast radius. We rose to our feet again and began running rapidly. We tried to escape them, but they were everywhere.

We believed we got far enough away and sat down to rest, completely out of breath. We all wanted answers, especially to this question: what the hell was going on?

Mugendai got up and looked around, surveying our surroundings, making sure no zombies or ghosts were nearby. Mugendai then walked out of our hiding spot and closer to the beach, looking out into the ocean… then he saw something.

"…Guys… I think I know what happened." He said in a panicked voice. The rest of us stood and slowly walked over to Mugendai, as he directed his finger out into the ocean. We followed the direction his finger was pointing and our mouths nearly dropped open as we saw something… something no human should ever see.

It was a large landmass that was completely out of place. Lava was spewing out of its sides, and fire decked the insides of this landmass. It was so surreal, yet so very terrifying. It made all of us feel small. Surrounding this huge landmass were ghosts in large groups, a large number of them were everywhere. Pig Zombies were all over the land surrounding it, which were ravaged in flames and lava. We saw the home for beings that were not supposed to be in this world.

What we saw was The Nether, the Hell of this world. It seems as if an invasion was beginning, and that the four of us would suffer a "Hell on Earth".


End file.
